4 years later, we meet again
by Shiro no Ken
Summary: Nagisa came back from his 4 year studies in America. Waking up because of his jetlag, he met someone he had missed the most in his old classroom.
1. 4 years later

A boy with short and spiky blue hair walked out of the terminal of the Japanese airport, "it's been a while." He looked up the sky and took a deep breath from the air of his homeland.

This boy was Shiota Nagisa. He had been studying abroad for 4 years now. He had grown massively in these four years, a solid 182cm, that was quite impressive if you compared him to the average Japanese man.

"Hmm, looks like nothing has changed." Nagisa looked around him as he was pulling his suitcase along with him. Nagisa had bought a newspaper before getting into a taxi and driving back home. He hadn't been back once in these four years since he had to concentrate on his studies.

But at the same time that meant that Nagisa hasn't seen his family and friends for 4 years now. "Huh, I wonder if they'll still recognize me." Nagisa talked to himself as he was going through the papers.

"New movies?" Nagisa's attention was instantly caught by the page showing and introducing all the upcoming movies. Nagisa quickly scanned the titles and front pages trying to find some that looked interesting to him.

"Kaze no musume..." The front page of this one movie caught Nagisa's attention. The title was quite interesting as well. The daughter of the wind, genre drama and action.

But the thing that got Nagisa most interested was the actress, she looked really familiar. But it was kind of hard to see her clearly because of the special effects around her and she was only showing the side of her face.

"Probably a rising star..." Nagisa made his guess. At least on this picture she looked really beautiful, long black hair wavering in the wind that she summoned around her.

"Shiota...Haruna...?" Nagisa kept reading about this movie and then saw the stage name of the actress. He was kind of surprised that someone would take Shiota as a stage name. The name wasn't all that popular and good sounding to begin with.

"Ha...runa?" Nagisa was really curious, even the name seemed way too familiar. But the only girl with long and black hair Nagisa knew was Kanzaki...and there was no way Kanzaki would start acting would she?

"The only actress I know would be Kayano, but Kayano's hair color..." Wait a second, Nagisa did remember Kayano mentioning that her natural hair color was actually black, just like Yukimura-Sensei. But her stage name was Mase Haruna!

"Shiota... Haruna..." Nagisa repeated the name again and froze in place... Coincidence? But if not, why did Kayano use his last name then?! Nagisa was confused.

"Urgh... Whatever." Nagisa shook his head and just closed him eyes for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Nagisa got a little bit nervous the moment he was standing at the house he had lived in for almost his entire life. He hasn't seen his mother for 4 years now. Of course they were having phone calls almost on a daily basis, but seeing her in person was completely different.

 _Ding dong_ the sound of the bell echoed through the house before Nagisa heard the sound of footsteps rushing towards the door. "Nagisa!" Nagisa just felt someone suddenly tackling him and holding him in her arms.

"M-Mom..." Nagisa had a hard time to breathe. It was weird since he was taller than his mother now, but that also meant that she was chocking his throat.

Things went better than Nagisa had imagined. Maybe it was because of his appearance, but his mother wasn't treating him like a child anymore... Well he was 20 already to be fair with.

They talked about all the things they did in the 4 years while Nagisa was enjoying the home cooked meal from his mother.

"Nagisa, so how were the girls in America?" His mother suddenly asked him.

"Huh? Well most of my classmates were really kind so I guess they were quite okay?" Nagisa didn't understand the question.

"Don't tell me you didn't have a single girlfriend Nagisa..." His mother seemed shocked. Like really shocked. Unlike 4 years ago, Nagisa now turned into quite a handsome man now and it really surprised her that Nagisa wasn't in a single relationship yet.

"Ehh, not really?" Nagisa stared at his mother with a blank expression.

"Nagisa! You're 20!" His mother got a little bit worried. "Didn't you have a single girl you liked?"

 _-A girl I liked?...-_

A girl with a petite frame and green pigtails suddenly crossed Nagisa mind. "Well... I guess I did." Nagisa shook his head and smiled at his mother.

"And? You didn't do anything?" His mother was still digging deeper.

"It's too late anyways mom." Nagisa said while a sad expression crossed his face just for a split second. So short that his mother didn't see it.

 _-yeah... It's probably too late already. -_

"Mom, I'm kinda jetlagged so I think I'm gonna rest for today." Nagisa thanked his mother for the meal, took his suitcase and went into his room.

His room was still just the way it was when he left. He walked to his table and looked at the picture he had placed on it. It was a picture of Karma, Kayano and him with Korosensei.

"I probably should try and contact them." Nagisa said to himself while his sight was caught by Kayano's smile on the picture. "How are you doing... Kayano?" Nagisa let out a sigh, took put his pajamas from his suitcase and went to bed.

* * *

"Urgh..." Nagisa woke up at 3 in the morning. His jetlag wasn't supposed to work this way! It was probably because he went to bed at 7 the day before. Nagisa shook his head to wake himself up.

Since he woke up already he didn't want to stay in bed any longer so he went into the bathroom and took a shower. Nagisa changed into some casual cloth and silently left the house so that he wouldn't wake up his mother.

"Well... What should I do?" Nagisa was actually quite lost now that he was outside. What did he used to do here? Nagisa tried to remember and realized that he was always following other people's leads, like Kayano's...

There weren't many places that were opened right now so Nagisa decided to go and see his old classroom. The air in the mountain was really refreshing, since it was only 3 in the morning, the breeze was really chilling.

Nagisa enjoyed his walk to his former classroom and suddenly got the idea that he could try their old parkour route in the mountain again. Nagisa had joined the parkour club in America so he wasn't out of practice.

Said and done Nagisa started to run and jump around in the woods. His destination was still the classroom of course.

When Nagisa arrived, he was surprised that the light in the building was still on.

 _-Did someone forgot to close it? -_

Nagisa walked closer and saw the frame of a person through the windows. It seemed like a girl and she was sitting on seat that used to belong to Nagisa.

 _Knock knock_ Nagisa thought he would get her attention by knocking against the door even though it was opened.

The girl looked up at him. She had long and black wavy hear, honey golden eyes and quite a delicate frame if you asked Nagisa. Also she seemed oddly familiar.

"Hello there." Nagisa lifted his arms and greeted her.

"Hello...N-Nagisa?" The girl lifted her head and greeted back but her expression soon changed into one showing disbelieve and shock.

"Huh? You know me?" Nagisa got really embarrassed since he didn't have a clue who she was... or did he? "K-Kayano?!" Nagisa shouted out in surprise, "is that you Kayano?"

"It's really you Nagisa!" Kayano jumped up from her seat and ran towards him. "When did you come back?" She seemed really excited. And Nagisa couldn't lie, but he was quite excited as well.

"Long time no see, I just came back yesterday night." Nagisa scratched the back of his head, "but this god damn jetlag got me really good there. I'm surprised you actually recognized me."

"Haha, no wonder you're wandering around so early in the morning!" Kayano started to giggle. "And hey, there are not many people with sky blue hair here."

"Hmm, you have a point now that you mentioned it, what are you doing here so early in the morning?" Nagisa got curious.

"Hmm, what if I tell you that I missed you and wanted to be somewhere where I could feel your presence?" Kayano suddenly closed up to him, looked him in his eyes and said.

"Ehh?" Nagisa's brain stopped working all of the sudden, she was close, really close. "I-I..." He didn't know what to say, was Kayano joking? Or was she serious?

"Just kidding, I just got a week off from work so I thought I could come back here again." Kayano laughed and walked towards the window.

"Hmm sounds tough, so I guess you're back to acting after all huh?" Nagisa took a deep breath and followed her. The moon was shining really bright and it added a mysterious layer on Kayano's face. It made her look even more beautiful.

"Well yeah, that's the only thing I'm good at after all." Kayano smiled at Nagisa as she replied.

"Huh, so this "Shiota Haruna" is you after all." Nagisa said without even thinking beforehand.

"Ugh..." Kayano suddenly made a strange sound as her face turned red.

Nagisa didn't follow at first but then suddenly realized what he just said... He just confirmed that Kayano was using his last name as her stage name!

"Ehh, so how have you been?" Nagisa quickly changed the subject, but Kayano's reaction towards his statement made him thinking.

"Well, just like that I guess. Acting, making movies, bla bla bla." Kayano held her head with both her hands while looking out of the window.

"You just said you got a week off didn't you?" Nagisa gathered all his courage and asked, his suddenly remembered the conversation with his mother he had just a few hours ago.

"Huh? Yeah, why?" Kayano stood straight again and asked Nagisa, "Jesus you've grown a lot haven't you?"

"Still pretty slow I see." Nagisa just felt like making fun of her, "you've grown quite a bit yourself you know?" Nagisa smiled and put his hand on her head, "well since I have nothing to do anyways, how about we hangout again? Just like old times?"

"Sure, why not!" Kayano looked at his hand for a second but didn't shake it off. "So should we call the others as well?"

"Naa, I'll still have plenty of time to spent with them, you just have this week though don't you?" Nagisa thought about it for a second and shook his head.

"So just the two of us?" Kayano's face turned red again after saying these words out loud.

"If you don't mind." Nagisa smiled at her. "I'd like to spent some time alone with you..."

"Ehmm... Sure...I don't have anyone to spent time with anyways..." Kayano turned her face to the side and avoided eye contact with Nagisa.

Kayano didn't really understood what her words meant to Nagisa. Because today was valentines, and Kayano stating that she had no one to spend time with hinted that she was still single!

"Just gotta let my mom know." Nagisa took her hand and started to run out of the classroom and down the mountain, "you know how she is, gotta leave her a note or she will freak out."

Nagisa was really happy that Kayano didn't shake off his hand. He did feel her struggle for a second there but then she just gave in. "Yeah... I know." Kayano said in a really quiet voice.

* * *

"So... Where do you want to go?" Nagisa asked Kayano after leaving a note at his place. It was already 5 o'clock right now so most breakfast stores should open pretty soon.

"Hmm, uh! There was this one places breakfast I always wanted to try out! But I never had the time for it and on my breaks I wanted to sleep in so I never got to go there!" Kayano suddenly chanted all excited.

"What place is it?" Nagisa got this weird feeling that it was going to have something to do with pudding.

"It's a place where they serve pudding on pancakes for breakfast!" Kayano's eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Ha, why am I not surprised." Nagisa started to laugh really hard.

"Well I'd be really disappointed if you didn't know me this well." Kayano said while sticking out her tongue a little bit.

"Ahaha... Wait!" Nagisa continued laughing but suddenly stopped and put on a really serious face.

"W-what is it?" Kayano got really nervous and asked him.

"Won't you be in trouble if you appeared in public like this?" Nagisa lifted one eyebrow and asked her, "you seem to be quite famous you know?"

"Oh!...you're right!" That's right, Kayano completely forgot that she wasn't in her disguise right now! In fact, meeting Nagisa again made her forgot that she was the famous "Shiota Haruna"! All she had in mind was being Kayano Kaede and nothing more.

"Well we'll fix that real fast." Nagisa smiled at her and led her back to his place. When they came out again, Kayano's hair was dyed green again and her hair was tied up into pigtails.

"Huh, this actually feels quite nostalgic." Nagisa was observing his work with quite some interest.

"Y-Yeah..." Kayano felt nervous being eyed by Nagisa like that, "l-let's go then!" This time Kayano was the one grabbing Nagisa's arm and dragging him along with her.

"O-Ok." Nagisa replied and just followed her. They were in a really awkward situation. They both had this weird feeling inside them, but no one was ready to make the first move and break this.

Kayano stopped at a really small store at the side of the street. It didn't look like a really fancy restaurant, but it seemed to be quite filled. "My manager would kill me if he knew I was coming to such a place." Kayano let out a tiny sigh.

"Why?" Nagisa didn't understand, "it seems like quite a nice place to me." He said.

"Right?! Well my manager is always like, "Haruna-san! You're a celebrity now! So you also have to act accordingly! Going to such a common place is no option!" and this kind of stuff." Kayano rolled her eyes while mimicking her manager.

"Sounds tough..." Nagisa was quite surprised. What did being a celeb had to do with going to common stores or stands? It didn't make any sense to him.

"Well if you don't mind I'd be happy to sneak you out now and then." Nagisa laughed as he opened the door for Kayano.

"You know that could get you in trouble right?" Kayano started to giggle. "They might even report you for kidnapping."

"Well, funny thing is I'm not kidnapping "Shiota Haruna", I'm only taking Kayano Kaede out to hang out." Nagisa smiled back at her, "I don't really care about your celeb identity you know?"

"You don't?" Kayano asked him being a little bit surprised, but what Nagisa said there made her heart warm up. At least there was still someone who wasn't trying to get close to her because she was a celeb.

"Well, even if I were to kidnap "Shiota Haruna" ... who can blame me for kidnaping a member of my family." Nagisa grinned at her with an innocent smile.

"You know... it would be really nice if you would stop teasing me about this." Kayano's face lit up again.

"Never." Nagisa grinned at her again, "let's find a seat, today's on me." Nagisa smiled at her.

"You don't have to you know." Kayano was quite surprised that Nagisa was going to pay.

"I know you're probably really rich right now, but like I said, I'm only hanging out with Kayano Kaede." Nagisa shook his head and smiled at her, "that's decided then."

"Jeez..." Kayano let out a sigh but she wasn't able to hide her smile.

"Welcome, would you like to order right now?" a waitress came and interrupted their conversation.

"Sure." Nagisa smiled and turned his eyes onto the menu, "just give us a second. What do you want Kayano?"

"Hmm, it all looks really good." Just the pictures of the dishes made Kayano drool.

"We do have a special course for couples today. Maybe you want to take a look at that." The waitress handed them an extra menu.

"F-For couples?" Kayano's blushed hearing that word, "did you always have something like that?"

"No no, it's just the valentines special." The waitress smiled at Kayano and explained.

 _-Valentines! It's valentines?! –_

Kayano turned her eyes towards Nagisa and saw him smiling at her.

 _-He doesn't seem surprised at all! He knew! Does that mean...-_

Kayano felt how her heart started throbbing like crazy when she suddenly heard Nagisa say: "Yeah we'll take the menu. Thank you very much."

"N-Nagisa!" Kayano waited until the waitress was gone and squeaked at him.

"Well I thought we could just try you know..." Nagisa scratched the back of his head, "I mean it is a one-day thing so might as well check it out."

Now Kayano wasn't sure anymore, did Nagisa plan this or did he just didn't think of her that way at all. "Yeah, you're right."

"And what's the problem with pretending to be a couple for today, show me how good you polished your second blade Kayano." Ok...Nagisa was definitely teasing her.

"Yeah fine... why not." Kayano didn't feel like backing down at this point.

But when the dish was actually delivered, even Nagisa started to blush. There was a huge pancake with a huge heart shape strawberry pudding on the table! Just one! Nagisa didn't actually read the menu and just went with it.

There was also a huge milkshake with two straws sticking out forming a heart as well. And yes... also just one. "Ehh..." Nagisa felt how things turned really awkward all of the sudden. "I guess you want the pudding right? So I'll take the parfait?" Nagisa tried to talk himself out of this.

"Huh, so now you're backing out after saying you want to see my second blade?" Kayano was just as embarrassed as Nagisa but she had to get back at him.

"F-Fine!" Nagisa took a deep breath, what was the point of asking Kayano out if he didn't have the courage to do something like this even after she had agreed. "Open your mouth..." Nagisa said while putting some of the pudding on a spoon.

"Ehh?!" Kayano wasn't expecting that. "I-I thought we would just eat by ourselves!"

"You do know how it works right? If we are going to do it then we'll do it properly..." Nagisa couldn't believe that he actually said that.

 _-This...is getting out of control... –_

"Buuuhhh... A-ahh." After struggling for a couple of seconds Kayano opened her mouth.

Nagisa's hand was trembling as he gently shoved the spoon into Kayano's mouth. The pudding was really good, its texture was soft yet firm and the flavor was great. Kayano started to shine after chewing a few times. "Dish ish delishioush!" She squeaked even before she swallowed her food.

"You want more?" Nagisa smiled seeing Kayano's reaction. She really didn't change much in these 4 years. She was still acting like a little child when it came to sweets.

"Mhmm!" she nodded enthusiastically and opened her mouth again. This time she didn't hesitate at all.

"There you go." Nagisa made an extra-large spoon this time. He was really enjoying this, Kayano looked really adorable.

"You try it too!" Kayano told Nagisa really excited but suddenly went silent after seeing Nagisa's smirk on his face. "Do I have to?" Kayano asked him while staring at him with her sad puppy face.

"Put that face away Kayano." Nagisa had to laugh seeing that face again, it has been a while someone was looking at him with this expression... well to be honest even in the past Kayano was the only one who did that. And one thing also didn't change... Nagisa couldn't say no to this face. "You don't have to if you really don't want to."

If Nagisa insisted Kayano would definitely have rejected him, but seeing that he was agreeing, she felt guilty for not doing it, "N-no it's fine, I'll do it." Kayano picked up her spoon and put some pudding onto it.

"You will?" Nagisa was actually quite surprised that Kayano was agreeing to this. "O-Okay then." Nagisa opened his mouth.

Kayano gulped for a second, closed her eyes and shoved the spoon into Nagisa's mouth! "URGHAA!" Nagisa started coughing, "You're trying to kill me aren't you?" Nagisa asked while knocking his fist against his chest.

"S-Sorry!" Kayano jumped up from her seat, got next to Nagisa and petted his back, "I'm so sorry!" It was a miracle that she actually got the spoon into Nagisa's mouth with her eyes closed, but even then she shoved the spoon way too fast!

"Oh god..." Nagisa took a sip from the milkshake to wash this weird feeling in his throat down. "gah... I didn't catch the taste of the pudding at all." Nagisa blinked a few times before saying.

"You alright Nagisa?" Kayano asked with her eyes full of concern. That was when Nagisa realized how awkward their position was at the moment. Kayano had one hand on his shoulder while her other hand was stoking his back. Meanwhile Nagisa had his arm around her waist, he probably did that before just to grab hold of something, but now that he came back to his senses this got really embarrassing.

"Y-yeah..." Nagisa tried to pull his arm back before Kayano realized, but the second he moved his arm Kayano started to squeak. And Nagisa pulled his hand back instantly looking like a little boy who did something wrong.

"W-w-w-what?" Kayano's face was as red as a tomato as she quickly walked back to her seat, sat down and stared at her feet. "I-I'll try again... I'll do this properly this time, I promise."

"O-Okay fine." Nagisa opened his mouth again, she trusted that Kayano wouldn't do this to him again.

This time it went just fine, and Nagisa felt a strange feeling as if something was tingling in his stomach. Just like Kayano said, the pudding was really good. "Okay I definitely will sneak you out more often..." Nagisa said while chewing on his pudding.

"You know you can come here on your own right?" Kayano said while taking a sip from the milkshake.

"It's not the same." Nagisa blushed a little when saying that. "Seconds!" he opened his mouth like a spoiled little boy.

"No fair! You had your two serves, it's my turn again!" Kayano refused to give Nagisa another spoon.

"You call the first one a serve? ...You can be happy that I didn't ask for an extra serve." Nagisa crossed his arms and looked at Kayano with a displeased expression. But he couldn't keep that for long and started laughing all of the sudden.

And so did Kayano, they just started to laugh. They spend the rest of the time talking about old times while feeding pudding to each other, it all seemed so natural all of the sudden. The only thing that made them blush again was when they both went for a sip of the milkshake.

The cup was pretty thin so when they both drank from the straw, the tip of their noses touched.

They were acting more and more like a couple. Nagisa probably just had to ask Kayano out and things would be solved. But still Nagisa felt like it wasn't time yet.

* * *

Both of them satisfied, they came out of the store. The sun was high up the sky already. It was already 11am! They've spend so much time in the store and didn't notice at all.

"Now that's awkward... we just finished breakfast and now it's almost time for lunch already." Nagisa looked at his watch in disbelieve. Time passes way faster when you're having fun.

"So what's the plan?" Kayano was skipping around like a little girl while they were taking a walk in the park.

"Huh? Whatever you want to do." Nagisa had no idea, Kayano was always the one planning their little trips.

"Hey, I took care of breakfast and the walk in the park, it's your turn now." Kayano grinned at Nagisa while walking backwards.

"Hmm, let me think... Wow! Be careful!" Nagisa suddenly shouted but it was already too late, Kayano tripped over a rock while walking backwards.

"Whoa!" Kayano shouted out of surprise and shock while her body just kept falling backwards. But then she suddenly felt how her body started spinning and she landed on something warm.

 _-It feels quite nice... –_

Kayano thought before hearing Nagisa's voice, "Are you okay?" His voice was right next to her ear and his breath was tickling her neck. Kayano finally understood what just happened and stood up as fast as she could.

"Y-Yeah... thank you Nagisa." Kayano was really embarrassed, she couldn't believe that she actually thought that it felt nice in Nagisa's arms... but it did really feel nice.

"Thank goodness... you really have to be more careful you know?" Nagisa sighed and also stood up.

"Y-Your arm!" Kayano suddenly pointed at Nagisa's elbow and shouted.

Since it was pretty warm Nagisa took of his jacket and was only wearing his T-shirt. And with the fall, Nagisa had scratched his elbow on the ground and now it was bleeding. "Oh, this... it's not a big deal." Nagisa smiled at Kayano and shook his head.

"Hey! You have to take care of the wound or it might get infected!" Kayano narrowed her brows, grabbed Nagisa's good arm and pulled him along with her.

Kayano led Nagisa to a bathroom, cleaned his wound and out a bandage around it. "Do you always carry these things around you?" Nagisa was quite surprised that she had bandages with her.

"Just in case you know." She said while putting the things back into her bag.

"Well thank you I guess." Nagisa moved his elbow a bit. She was surprisingly good in this.

"No, thank you, this wouldn't have happened in first place if it wasn't for me." Kayano smiled at him while picking her bag up again. "So, thought of anything we could do?"

"Hmm, yeah!" Nagisa suddenly got an idea, "this will even solve the problem that we don't feel hungry yet!"

Nagisa took Kayano's hand and started running. He took her to karaoke. It was true that they won't have to bother about lunch anymore since they would order snacks while they were singing.

"Are you sure? Isn't this more fun when we have more people?" Kayano asked before entering the place.

"Well... you do have a point. But you don't have a lot of time do you?" Nagisa thought about it and asked her.

"Well yeah but... Let's do this another time, I'll find time so that our entire class can meet up again!" Kayano suggested.

"If you say so." Nagisa agreed to her suggestion. There was no point going in there if she didn't want to. "Hmm since we're here already, want to look around for a bit?" Nagisa asked Kayano. The karaoke place was in a huge mall and there were uncountable stores around.

"Are you sure?" Kayano lifted one of her eyebrows and asked Nagisa, "You know what people say about women when they start shopping right?" She started to giggle while warning Nagisa.

"I don't mind if it's with you." Nagisa just smiled back at her while offering her his hand.

They went from shop to shop and Kayano even forced Nagisa to try on something if she found something for him. Just like before timed passed way faster than they expected, and when they did, it was already time for dinner.

"Ah crap... so late already?" Nagisa looked at his watch and then looked at Kayano.

"You promised your mom to be back for dinner right?" she said trying to look cheerful, but Nagisa could see that she was slightly sad.

"Say, Kayano..." Nagisa took a deep breath and said.

"Y-yes?" Kayano got nervous from Nagisa's sudden serious tone.

"Do you want to join us for dinner?" He asked her while giving her a smile.

"... That's not appropriate is it? I shouldn't be bothering you since you just came back." Kayano shook her head.

"It would be appropriated if you were my girlfriend." Nagisa's entire body was stiff when he said that.

"What?" Kayano's brain just blanked out as she stared at Nagisa.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Kaya... Kaede." Nagisa took a deep breath and asked her.

"...Yes! Yes, I would!" Kayano screamed as she jumped into Nagisa's arms. "I thought you'd never ask." She was crying.

"Hey now.", Nagisa gently took her in his arms and stroked her hair, "My mom would be delighted to see you again. She always liked you you know?" After graduation Nagisa and Kayano still hung out quite often so before Nagisa went to America there were also times were Kayano came to Nagisa's place.

"Mom! I'm back!" Nagisa shouted after getting into the house. Kayano was quietly standing behind him and didn't say anything yet.

"Oh Nagisa! I didn't start cooking yet, so it might take a while!" Nagisa heard his mother reply.

"I brought a guest mom!" Nagisa shouted again since his mother wasn't coming out to the door as he expected.

"A guest?" Nagisa's mother sounded quite surprised and came to the door. "Oh wow! Is that Kaede-chan?" Nagisa's mother seemed quite surprised.

"H-Hello Hiromi-san, long time no see." Kayano bowed a little and said.

"Come in." Nagisa's mother invited her. "Nagisa you should've have told me before! Now I haven't prepared anything." She complained while writing a note. "Can you go really fast and buy these things more me?" She handed the note to Nagisa and asked him.

"I'll do it!" Kayano smiled and took the note out of Nagisa's hand.

"Kaede, you're our guest, you shouldn't do that!" Nagisa tried to get the note back from her, but Kayano just kept dodging him.

"You're buying these things because of me, if you don't let me do this I would feel horrible." Kayano just danced around Nagisa while smiling at him.

"Fine, you win, just be careful." Nagisa sighed and shook his head.

"I'll be back as soon as possible." Kayano laughed and gave Nagisa's cheeks a really quick peck before escaping out of the door.

Nagisa was stunned in place... he didn't expect her to do that at all. The worst part was his mother was still standing behind him. "Ehh, mom." Nagisa started to explain but was interrupted by his mother.

"So that's why!" She said as if she just solved a huge puzzle.

"What's why?" Nagisa was confused by his mother's sudden excitement.

"Why you didn't look for a girlfriend in these four years!" his mother looked at him with a teasing look on her face.

"Ah..." Nagisa was speechless and stared at the house door that Kayano left open being in a hurry. "...Yeah... that's why." Nagisa said to his mother with a wide smile appearing on his face. Because now he knew for sure, he loved her.

 **Just a story I put together form the scenes I had to remove form my other story "Last Assassination" :) I didn't feel like letting all these idea go to waste so I took some time and wrote this story apart from the main story I'm working on ;). But don't worry, this won't affect the update on "Last Assassination" it's just something I wrote as an extra.**

 **Enjoy the fluff and please tell me what you think about it ;)**


	2. Reunion

"I wonder if everyone's there already." A young couple was sitting in the subway while looking out of the window.

"They're probably on their way just like us. You seem nervous, are you alright Akari?" They were Nagisa and Akari. They've been dating for a while now and Akari had asked Nagisa to call her by her real name.

"I'm fine, it's just that i haven't seen them for a while, I hope they're not mad at me." She leaned her head against Nagisa's shoulder and said.

"It'll be fine, they all know that you are busy." Nagisa gently placed his forehead on her head.

"By the way, you did tell them that we are dating didn't you?" Akari suddenly remembered and asked Nagisa.

"..." but there was no answer from Nagisa.

"Nagisa? Don't tell me..." Akari looked at him in disbelieve.

"I... kinda forgot." Nagisa had a terrified expression on his face.

"... can we go back?" Akari asked Nagisa with a really worried face.

"This is going to be horrible isn't it..." Nagisa let out a long sigh.

* * *

Nagisa had called every single one of their class members to go to Karaoke and dinner since it was a promise he made to Akari. Everyone instantly agreed since they haven't seen him for 4 years now not to mention that he told them that Akari was coming as well.

Nagisa had been studying in America the entire time and Akari was busy traveling around because of her job. Now their finally meet the rest again only telling them that they are dating... Karma and Nakamura aren't going to let them off the hook that easily.

"... want to try and keep it secret?" Akari really didn't want the entire class to have their focus on their relationship the entire time.

"We can try, but..." Nagisa wasn't too sure about this.

"It's worth a try... and if they do find out eventually... well, then they find out I guess." Akari looked at Nagisa with begging eyes.

"Fine, don't blame me if I screw this up though." Nagisa just smiled and pulled Akari back into his arms. Now that he thought about it, this might actually add a little color to their reunion.

When they arrived at the mall, they surprisingly discovered that they were the last to arrive, the rest of the class was already there. And this ended up in the uncomfortable situation of the entire class awaiting them to arrive.

"Huh, so Nagisa and Kayano-chan came together." A voice Nagisa really missed but didn't want to hear right now at all reached his ear.

"Hey Karma." Nagisa lifted his arm and waved at his best friend. "We happened to take the same subway. It's actually quite funny because I wouldn't have recognized A-yano at all if she didn't called my name." Nagisa explained.

"Well that's understandable, you've never seen Kayano with black hair after all. I mean you left before she became famous. And she did change quite a bit in these 4 years." Sugino laughed as he greeted Nagisa and Akari, "Jo Nagisa, Kayano, how's it been?"

Sugino went on and became a professional baseball player. He currently is the ace of a pretty famous team in Japan and is having quite some success.

"Looks like you're doing pretty well. Long time no see Sugino." Nagisa smiled and greeted him as well. For now he was happy that they ignored the fact that he arrived with Akari.

"Well well, I mean sure it's hard to recognize Kaede-chan if you haven't seen her for a while, but it's not like you haven't change at all Nagisa." It was Nakamura who started speaking. "To be honest it's quite boring... you don't look like a girl at all anymore... and what the hell is this height?!"

"Haha, hey Nakamura and ehh, thanks I guess." Nagisa laughed awkwardly hearing Nakamura's statement.

"That wasn't the point Nagisa. So Kaede-chan, how come you were still able to recognize Nagisa?" Nakamura closed in on Akari. Ok that definitely went downhill, they were already teasing them without knowing that they were dating.

"He is my closest friend after all." Akari just laughed it off with a simple and natural smile and a light blush. Talk about acting prodigy. The acting was really on point! It seemed really natural and the light blush also made sense since Akari was supposed to still have a crush on Nagisa.

"Closest friend huh? That's somewhat disappointing..." a sweet and soothing voice reached out from the crowd. It was Kurahashi.

"Hinano!" Akari just squeaked at her in protest.

Akari was doing a great job at hiding their relationship, but Nagisa also realized how people were turning their attention towards him to see his reaction to such obvious statements.

 _-Shit! Ok think now Nagisa! How would you react if you weren't dating her! -_

"Ahaha..." Nagisa awkwardly scratched the back of his head, "we're just friends that's all." Nagisa said with a slightly embarrassed voice.

"Great... Nagisa didn't change at all... still as dense as he used to be." Nagisa could hear Maehara's disappointed voice from the crowd.

"Well how about we go up first?" Isogai suggested. After all, standing here right in front of the mall and gossiping around wasn't the plan either.

"Sure, let's go!" It was nice seeing that nothing has changed between them even though they have been separated for years now. Well of course they did always skyped and called each other from time to time.

* * *

When they got into the restaurant, Nagisa went into the bathroom to wash his hands and was surprised to see Karma suddenly appearing next to him.

"Jesus, can't believe you're almost as tall as me. I never really realized though the screen." Karma looked at Nagisa while comparing their height.

"Haha, well people do change." Nagisa just laughed his comment off, "how have you been? How are things with Okuda?"

Karma had started to date Okuda about three years ago. And ever since then Karma somehow managed to convince her to wear contact lenses. Nagisa was genuinely surprised of how pretty Okuda actually was without her large and round glasses.

"I'd say pretty good, I'm actually considering to propose pretty soon." Karma showed a gentle smile Nagisa has never seen before and it made Nagisa really surprised. " But honestly... I don't see how you have changed except for your appearance."

"Great, and there I was about to say that you've changed quite a bit, guess I'll take that back." Nagisa started to laugh after applying some soap onto his hands.

"I'm being serious Nagisa, can't you see that Kayano-chan still has a thing for you?" Karma made sure no one was behind them and asked him quietly.

 _-Ehh... Mayday Akari, what do I do when somebody directly confronts me with this matter?!-_

Nagisa was hiding his panic extremely well despite what was going on in his head at the moment. "Oh comon, there is no way. She's a celeb now, why would she actually like someone like me?"

"Look into the mirror Nagisa... you're not the person you were four years ago anymore. And I can't believe you didn't have a single girlfriend in America. Girls there were supposed to be way more open to relationships than the girls here. And you are at no means bad looking." Nagisa was actually not used to Karma talking to him seriously. And it felt way harder to lie to him this way. He can't believe he was thinking this but he'd preferred Karma teasing him right now than having this serious talk.

"Well, thanks for the compliment, I guess it's my personality then." Nagisa just smiled while washing the soap from his hands.

"Honestly though, did you ever had something for Kayano-chan?" Karma face-palmed himself after listening to Nagisa.

"Probably, not that it matters anymore." Nagisa just dried his hands and tapped Karma's shoulder, "comon, I'm starving! We have plenty of time to talk about things later."

"Seriously, sometimes I have the feeling you're only pretending to be stupid." Karma sighed and followed Nagisa not knowing how his words made Nagisa's heart skip a beat, "but well I guess some people just never change."

"Jo Nagisa, Karma." Just when they turned around Akari appeared right behind him, "what were you two talking about?"

"Just what we did in these four years and stuff, how are you Kayano." Nagisa answered Akari.

 _-This is soooo weird! -_

And seeing the slight twitch on Akari's face Nagisa knew that Akari thought the exact same. But how weird would it be if Nagisa didn't ask about Akari at all considering how close they used to be.

"Pretty good I guess, how have your four years been?" Akari smiled and started to talk to him.

"Well, looks like you two have some catching up to do." Karma interrupted the conversation and said, "guess I'll wait for you at the table." He said as he casually started to walk away. "Good luck Kayano-chan." Akari could hear him whispering right when he was passing her.

"Haa..." both Nagisa and Akari let out a long sigh when Karma was finally out of sight. "This is so haaard!" Nagisa complained while pulling at his own hair.

"Oh cmon it wasn't better with the girls back there!" Akari rolled her eyes at Nagisa.

"Hello?! It's Karma we're talking about here!" Nagisa raised his brows a bit while walking back to the sinks.

"And how is Rio better?" Akari clearly didn't have a good time either.

"Karma was having a serious talk with me! Do you know how nerve wracking that was? Karma?! Serious talk!?"

"...Ok that sounds horrible." Akari shivered after hearing what Nagisa said. When someone like Karma suddenly talks all serious, there was no way you could just use lame jokes to change the topic.

"Well... so far so good I guess." Nagisa just stood there while Akari was washing her hands. The sinks were in front of the bathrooms instead of inside them.

"True. What did you mean with we're just friends though?" Akari suddenly puffed out her cheeks and glared at Nagisa.

"Huh? Oh that! ...Really Akari?" Nagisa rolled his eyes at this statement. "You were the one who suggested to hide our relationship in the first place."

"I know... but I still don't like it when you say that!" Akari was behaving like a little child not caring about reason. But on the other hand it was also somewhat understandable. This was probably Akari's most hated sentence from Nagisa.

She had heard it from him so often in the past and even if they were dating right now, it still made her remember how Nagisa used to friend zone her the entire time! Sad part was that Nagisa didn't do it because he didn't like her, but because he thought she'd never like someone like him.

"Jesus, you're really a handful Akari." Nagisa had to laugh seeing her reaction and pinched one of her puffed out cheeks, "then I won't say it anymore."

"Hihi." Akari giggled and quickly gave Nagisa a kiss after making sure that no one was around to see them.

"Let's head back or they'll get suspicious." Nagisa smiled and was about to take her hand purely by reflex but then remembered that he couldn't do that right now.

* * *

Nagisa had no idea if it was on purpose or not, but when they got back to the table there were only two empty seats there. And they were next to each other. But after seeing the slight smirk on Karma's face, Nagisa instantly knew that this was by no means a coincidence.

 _-I take it all back... Karma didn't change at ALL! -_

Despite the fact that Karma made them sit together, nothing really happened during dinner. They were just talking about their life and what they did in these four years. Most of the stories were only told for Nagisa and Akari though since the rest had heard the stories already.

"Less about us and more about you two!" Nakamura suddenly said after almost everybody had told them something about themselves. "You two are supposed to have the most interesting stories! Oh and did you know Akari actually called her "Shiota Haruna" on stage?"

Akari instantly started to blush, not because of the reason Nakamura planned it to be, but because Nagisa still teased her with this now and then. But Nagisa simply showed no reaction since he wasn't sure how to react.

 _-Ehh... what do I do?-_

Nagisa instinctively looked at Akari for help while having a confused look on his face. His reaction was easily misinterpreted by his former classmates since his reaction also matched somebody who was shocked and the way he was asking Akari for help looked like he was questioning her.

"I-I..." Akari just stuttered and secretly pinched Nagisa's leg to make him come back to himself.

"Ehh..." Nagisa shook his head and just awkwardly looked to the side and scratched the back of his head while covering his face with his arm.

"Really Nagisa... you're not even commenting on this one?" Nakamura clearly was enjoying herself too much with this.

"That's... interesting I guess..." Nagisa replied not really knowing how he should reply on this one. Even though this was supposed to be an act, things were actually getting a little bit embarrassing.

"Never mind that, why don't you tell us about your time in America?" Akari desperately tried to change the topic and Nagisa cooperatively took the bait.

"Well nothing much really, just a bunch on people going to university, hanging out on weekends and vacation." Nagisa replied.

"Naa man that's the boring stuff, how were the girls in America? Anyone you liked?" Maehara suddenly got all excited and with him Okajima.

"Yeah! I heard foreign chicks have big breasts just like bitch-Sensei!" He said being all excited.

"Khem..." Nagisa could feel how the killing intents were coming out of the girls, especially from a certain someone sitting right next to him.

"Ehh... not really I guess." Nagisa still replied with an awkward smile. This was way too hard for Akari... she was the one having to react to all his statements! This was even harder than playing a role for her series!

There she at least has a script where she can read what she was supposed to know at this stage and how she should react to it. Also she knew beforehand what she had to react to! Right now she had to improvise her act to something Nagisa was improvising and on top of that, she barely had any time to decide what she was supposed to know and what not!

"Uhh isn't that interesting." Nagisa would never have expected that even Okuda joined the teasing. It was quite obvious what she was onto since she didn't even try to hide her wink towards Akari.

"Manami! What the hell! Has Karma rubbed off on you so much!?" Akari held her face as if she was seeing the most horrifying thing in the world. She was relieved to see Okuda blushing intensely at Akari's statement. At least it was still easy to get her embarrassed as well.

"I'll take that as a compliment Kayano-chan." Karma had a grin on his face.

"Please don't." Akari just replied with a sweet smile.

"So is everybody done? If so I'd say we'll move over to the KTV." Nagisa asked to loosen things up again.

After everyone confirming that they were all good, Karma went ahead and told everyone how much they had to pay individually. And Nagisa was quite amused when Karma asked Terasaka to pay double with the reason being him to have eaten way too much.

* * *

The room they got at the KTV was huge. It had three 41 inch full HD screens in them, four large couches and a stage where people could actually sing and dance in front of the crowd. They also ordered a bunch of snacks and a lot of beer.

At first most of them were somewhat timid and refused to sing, but as soon as someone started, the mood got a lot better. The last few also joined when the alcohol started to kick in and they went from Japanese songs to English songs and in the end they even tried songs they've never heard of.

People were genuinely surprised that Nagisa knew more English songs than Japanese once, it after remembering that he spend four years in America, and there was no doubt he did something like this back there as well, the class simply started to chant for him.

"Hey hey! I got an idea! How about we try some love songs? Like duets!" Hara who got even more fluffy in these years suddenly suggested.

"What do you mean?" Yada seemed quite interested in this idea but wasn't sure where Hara was going for.

"I don't know, something like High school musical maybe?" Kanzaki's said being really excited.

"What? Oh hell no!" Terasaka narrowed his brows being disgusted by this idea.

"Hey, clam down Ryoma, it's not like anyone is willing to sing something like that with you anyways." Karma suddenly appeared behind Terasaka with his signature smirk on his face.

"Don't call me Ryoma! We're not that close!" Terasaka tried to hit Karma but Karma easily dodged him and went back to his seat.

"I know, I know. Guess I'll stop then. Sorry Ryoma." Karma shrugged with his shoulders pretending to be sorry.

"Oh screw you! Why don't you and Okuda go ahead then?" Terasaka just growled at him.

"Naa, I have a way better..." Karma was about to say something but was interrupted by Nagisa before he could finish his sentence.

"Why don't Sugino and Kanzaki go ahead?" Nagisa said with a casual smile on his face. Keeping up the act was getting really tough especially with the alcohol in his system. He was really worried about Akari since she had a tiny stature and a small frame and couldn't take too much alcohol.

Nobody knew what was going on between Sugino and Kanzaki. While they seemed pretty close, it also didn't look like they were dating. The last time Nagisa talked to Sugino about it was 2 years ago and back then he was saying that he was still trying.

To the class's surprise, they both agreed without any resistance and this made the class really curious but they all forgot about it after the song began.

Once it started it didn't stop anymore. Every single pair or being shipped pair got forced on stage to at least sing one of these songs. Okano and Maehara, Hayami and Chiba and even Kataoka and Isogai were forced to sing.

"Nagisa! Kaede! It's your turn! Cmon!" Nagisa's body stiffened when he suddenly heard Kurahashi's excited chant that soon became the chant of the entire class.

"Ehmm, I think we'll pass." Nagisa really didn't want to do that.

"Hey! No backing out now! You were the one who started it with Sugino and Kanzaki. And Kaede doesn't seem against it either!" Yada pointed at Akari and mentioned.

Nagisa instantly turned around and took a look at Akari... and Yada was right... Akari's cheeks were glowing like crazy because of the alcohol and her honey golden eyes were basically burning out of excitement while she looked at Nagisa with begging eyes.

 _-Ok... she's drunk... -_

In the end Nagisa couldn't make himself to let Akari down like that and went on stage with her. He couldn't believe all their classmates were actually shipping them! Was he really the last one to realize that Akari had a thing for him?!

Nagisa thoughts were interrupted when the song started. The anxiety from the beginning disappeared after the first few lines partly because of him seeing how much Akari was enjoying herself.

At the end of the song Akari even jumped into Nagisa and simply hugged him. She was definitely too drunk to keep up her act anymore. But the same went for the rest of the class. They simply assumed that Akari was drunk instead of Nagisa and Akari actually dating.

"Well, that was pretty nice, but I think it's about time we pack up and leave?" Karma looked at his watch and said casually. Nagisa could see that many were agreeing with him, but Nagisa knew exactly what was going on!

"Not so fast! I think we still forgot someone." Nagisa could see Karma's body stiffen the second his words came out.

"What do you mean Nagisa?" Nagisa couldn't believe that it was Nakamura who asked this question. Guess he was lucky that he was partying with his friends back in America so frequently that his tolerance was slightly higher than others.

"How come we made all the shipped couples sing but ignored the actual couple, I mean cmon!" Nagisa was saying this with a wide grin on his face while facing Karma the entire time.

"Right!" The class finally understood and the chanting began once again.

In the end Karma and Okuda were forced to sing a song as well. It was actually quite amusing to see Karma being embarrassed all over again.

* * *

Before they separated their ways, they even managed to make a new group on "what'sApp", they wanted to repeat this again! They never managed to make a group with the entire class before since there was always someone who was missing.

At the entrance of the mall, some of the girls and Okajima threw up and were clearly not able to get home on their own anymore.

So they also had to decide who was going to bring them home regarding if they lived close to each other or not. As expected the class left Akari with Nagisa. Not that they were living close to each other or anything, but the class just decided it.

What they didn't know it that Akari was staying at Nagisa's place tonight anyways. "Hey, are you alright? Do you want some water?" Nagisa was gently stroking Akari's back while she rested her head on his lap in the taxi.

"I'm fine." Akari just cuddled herself closer to Nagisa with a satisfied smile on her face.

"You shouldn't overdo it like this." Nagisa complained as he carefully wiped her hair from her face, after placing his jacket over her.

"No fair, it's been years since we've all been together." Akari looked up at Nagisa and complained.

"Fine, but when are we going to tell them?" Nagisa smiled and kissed her forehead before asking her.

"How about right now?" Akari had a small smirk on her face, "we did just create a group you know?"

"We're gonna tell them per what'sApp? Huh..." Nagisa was quite surprised at this idea. There's no denying it would be really fun to tell them that they have been dating for months already after they all gave their best to bring them together today.

Right at this moment Nagisa and Akari's phone vibrated at the same time.

 **Nakamura Rio: "How's Kaede doing Nagisa? I hope you are taking good "care" of her! (≧∇≦)"**

 **Terasaka Ryoma: "Why did you put care in quotations? Wtf?"**

 **Kurahashi Hinano: "..."**

 **Yada Toka: "... (；￣ェ￣)"**

 **Maehara Hiroto: "(¬_¬)"**

 **Akabane Karma: "It's ok Ryoma, go to sleep it's way past bedtime. ╮(╯▽╰)╭"**

 **Shiota Nagisa: "Of course I am, she's staying at my place tonight. (￣∇￣)"**

 **Two minutes later**

 **Nakamura Rio: "Wait... wtf? (･_･)"**

 **Terasaka Ryoma: "LOL dat Koro Sensei emoji."**

 **Isogai Yuma: "..."**

 **Akabane Karma: "stfu Ryoma..."**

 **All (-Terasaka): "+1"**

 **Maehara Hiroto: "NICE ONE NAGISA! ٩(˃̶͈̀௰˂̶͈́)و"**

 **Okano Hinata: "Do you want to die Maehara?!"**

 **Kataoka Megu: "Explain Nagisa!"**

 **Shiota Nagisa: "Akari and I have been dating for about three month now ^ - ^ "**

 **Kayano Kaede: "Thank you for your support though! \\(^o^)/ "**

 **Nakamura Rio: "You're dead Kaede... and you too Nagisa...I'm going to murder you (⊙—⊙)"**

 **Kayano Kaede: "Ehh, weally sowwy? (^ω^)"**

 **Nagisa Shiota: " (´ε｀ )"**

 **Terasaka Ryoma: "LOL Koro Sensei again!"**

 **All (-Terasaka): "... fck off Terasaka."**

 **Kanzaki Yukiko: "Acting cute doesn't help you now Kaede! The next time we see us you'll be punished! (T ^ T)"**

 **Shiota Nagisa: "ε-(´∀｀; )"**

 **Kayano Kaede: "(*≧ω≦)"**

 **Shiota Nagisa has left your chat**

 **Kayano Kaede has left your chat**

 **All (-Terasaka): "WTF!"**

 **Terasaka Ryoma: "LOL why did they leave?"**

 **All (-Terasaka): "..."**

* * *

 **Here you go, hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you're not a reader of my other fic "Last Assassination", I'll spread the news on this fic again :). My main fic is and stays "Last Assassination". But I've decided to continue this series of tiny events when I'm stuck with the other story or am not able to continue the other one ;)**

 **thank you for your support and if you're only reading this fic :3 well I'm terribly sorry but this will update a lot slower. If you have nothing else to do maybe you can go check out my other fic (*cough* *cough* no self advertisement ( ´▽` )ﾉ ）**


	3. THIS STORY IS NOT LAST ASSASINATION

Okay, this is getting slightly frustrating:P people still seem to misunderstand what this series is and why it exists.

THIS FIC IS NOT, I REPEAT, NOT LAST ASSASSINATION!

as a fact is has nothing to do with it at all. This story takes place in another universe. A world where nothing happened after their graduation and Nagisa was having a normal school life after that.

This series is just going to be some heartwarming scenes from the life the class is going to have after their graduation.

When I said in the first chapter that this story is created from scenes I had to remove from "Last Assassination", I only meant the fluff scenes, just the scene of Nagisa and Akari sitting in a pudding store and having a couples menu. It didn't fit in the original story.

So well, this is the official announcement, this series is going to be a separated series from "Last Assassination" from now on, there is not a single connection between the two series except for the characters.

Anyways, thank you for your support and reviews ;) I'll see you in the next chapter


	4. Christmas Crisis (part 1)

Nagisa didn't know how this happened...he was sitting with his mother on the breakfast table while having a little chat. He then casually mentioned that Akari was going to get two weeks off for Christmas and he suddenly was here, with a large suitcase in his hand and a bag on his back standing right next to his car that he got as a late birthday present from Akari a few days ago.

He really felt bad about this since the only thing he bought Akari on her birthday was a necklace for 100000 yen (around 1000$). That was in no means cheap considering he was still a student and only earning money through part time jobs and giving private lessons to kids in school. It did drain quite a lot from his savings.

But Akari got him a car! And not just any car but a sapphire blue Toyota GT86 and it apparently only costed her a million yen. Akari told him that she recently took an offer to work in an advertisement for Toyota and after her job they gave her a VIP card that would allow her to buy cars from Toyota with quite a large discount.

But Nagisa knew that she spend way more than that! He was thinking about buying this car once he has started working and has saved up some money so he knew how much that car would cost! His only regret was telling Akari about this dream. He knew that Akari probably didn't care, but he felt guilty about this.

At the same time there was no way Nagisa could match Akari's earnings at this moment. Akari was a rapidly rising star in the film industry and he was just a little student about to start his last semester. So he had to find another way to make it up to her.

But first of all he had to solve his current problem. A minute ago he was comfortably sitting at the table eating breakfast and the next moment he was thrown out of the house after his mother scolded him asking him what he was doing at home when Akari finally had some vacation.

 _-Well... guess I'll be at her place a little bit sooner... -_

Nagisa let out a long sigh. Of course he was going to spend his time with Akari! But at least let him finish breakfast! And on top of that, it was only 7:00 in the morning! And Akari always sleeps in on her first vacation day! And what the hell was with this suitcase?! He supposed he wasn't getting back home before her vacation ended...

Nagisa put his suitcase into the trunk, got into the car and threw his bag on the passenger seat. He loved and hated Akari at the same time for getting him this car. While he couldn't believe Akari really bought him this car, he couldn't believe she ACTUALLY bought him this car. What would he do with his stupidly adorable girlfriend?

Nagisa turned on the engine, took a short moment to enjoy the sound it made and headed towards Akari's apartment. There was barely any traffic so early in the morning on vacations so it didn't took Nagisa long. Nagisa even made a detour to get some ingredients for lunch since he was pretty sure Akari's fridge would be empty and that she wouldn't be up before 12. Once he arrived, Nagisa drove into the garage and parked on the spot that belonged to Akari.

The fact that she didn't even bought herself a car yet made Nagisa's feel even worse. He still remembered when he called Akari being completely in shock when the car was being delivered. After she confirmed that it was her doing, he even told her that she should keep the car to herself since she didn't have one yet. But all she did was saying in a playful tone, "Well, this is not my type of car and it's way more relaxing having you driving me around than driving it myself."

Nagisa sighed again with a faint smile on his face, turned off the engine, got out of the car, double checked if he locked the doors and took some pictures from the surroundings. After everything was checked, Nagisa made his way towards the elevator.

He got into it and pressed the number 7. While the elevator was going up, Nagisa took out his phone to check the time again. 7:43, there was no way Akari was awake so he grabbed his keys and searched for the one that belonged to Akari's door.

After a quiet click sound, Nagisa slowly opened the door and tiptoed into the living room. As he expected, it was quite a mess. An open suitcase right in front of the door with everything spread on the floor, a pair of high heels right next to the sofa and herself on it, curled together like a little kitten, still wearing a dress instead of her pajamas.

Nagisa sighed and smiled looking at this scene. She did tell him that she would get home really early in the morning, so he did expect a messy living room. But he didn't expect her to be so tired that she didn't even had the energy to move herself to her bed and just threw herself onto the sofa after kicking off her shoes.

And of course she was going to curl herself together like this! It was December! It's freezing cold outside and she even forgot to turn the heating on in her apartment! Nagisa looked at her with an unpleased look in his eyes. She was going to catch a cold like this.

Deciding that he wouldn't let Akari keep on sleeping here after he saw this, he quietly walked towards her while not making any sound and killing his entire presence. The assassin training they went through were pretty useful sometimes.

He then gently put his arms around her and slowly lifted her up. But even though Nagisa was extremely careful, Akari still seemed to have noticed something since her brows suddenly narrowed and she started to mutter something in her sleep.

"It's just me, keep sleeping." Nagisa gently whispered into her ear and her slightly tense body instantly relaxed as a satisfied smile appeared on her sleeping face. Nagisa opened the door to Akari's bedroom with his elbow, gently placed her onto her bed and pulled the blanket over her.

Looking at Akari's sleeping face, Nagisa couldn't resist to give her a goodnight kiss before quietly leaving the room and closing the door. It was 8:00 right now, so Nagisa had AT LEAST four more hours he had to spend alone.

Not being able to think about anything, Nagisa decided he would clean up a bit and sort out the things on the floor. After picking up everything from the floor, Nagisa put all the dirty clothes into the washing machine in the bathroom, while folding the clean ones and placing them on the sofa. He was only able to differentiate the clean ones from the dirty ones because he knew Akari's pattern of sorting her suitcase.

He then picked up her all her shoes and put them back in front of the door, gathered all her makeup, toothbrush, shampoo and everything that belonged into the bathroom and placed them into the cabinet.

It took Nagisa an insane hour until he got everything back in place and by that time, the clothes in the washing machine were also done, so Nagisa took them out and hung them up to dry. When he was all done, it was already 9:30 and Nagisa looked around himself being quite satisfied with what he had accomplished here.

After quickly checking that Akari didn't kick off her blanket, Nagisa threw himself onto the sofa and took out his notebook from his backpack. Cleaning up this place was more exhausting than he had imagined. So Nagisa decided he would watch the few new episodes of the anime series that he was following.

Time went by really fast watching the three episodes that came out today so when Nagisa finished it was already 11:00. At this point Akari would potentially wake up any moment. And considering that Nagisa didn't manage to finish his breakfast for certain reasons, he thought that it would be a good idea to start cooking. He took out the ingredients he bought on his way to Akari's place and started to prepare them.

He was making some ramen with a light shoyu soup base. Akari always loved a light flavored warm soup when she woke up after an extremely tiring day. After cutting the pork, spring onions and the bamboo shoots in small pieces and braising them shortly, Nagisa started to boil the eggs. After everything was done, Nagisa put the everything into the soup and cooked it on a small fire while letting the eggs cool down.

Now he only had to cook the noodles when Akari woke up so she wouldn't have to wait too long. With everything done, Nagisa went back to the sofa and wanted to take a short rest. He fell asleep without even realizing it.

* * *

Akari struggled to open her eyes. She slept unusually well this night and the warmth of the sunlight squeezing itself through the gap in the curtains made her feel lazy and her bed felt way too nice for her to get up...

 _-bed?! -_

The realization being somewhere else than the place she fell asleep in, which was the sofa, made her wake up instantly. She abruptly sat up und scanned her surrounding. Akari let out a long sigh after confirming that this was her bedroom.

She never knew that she sleepwalked, and even if she did, she doubted that asleep Akari would manage something awake Akari failed to do.

Akari then looked at the clock next to her bed to check what time it was. 12:37 she did expect herself to wake up about this time.

Still wondering how she got into her bed and even managed to tug herself in, Akari got up and opened the curtains. The weather was rather nice, quite a good start to her vacations. Akari then remembered that she should get ready soon. She did tell Nagisa to come over for lunch after all.

She still had to clean her room, take a shower, make herself ready and get some food before Nagisa would arrive. Akari shook her head after realizing that there was no way she would make it, good thing this wasn't the first time something like this would happen... that's a good thing right?

Akari smiled apologetically after realizing how often Nagisa had to help her to clean her room even though he was being invited to her place for dinner or lunch.

Guess she would have to finish everything she could manage before he arrived. Akari took off her slightly sweat drained dress and gather some casual cloth to change into and a towel. Then she headed into her living room being all startled again.

 _-...this really was my bedroom right? -_

Akari couldn't help but to doubt herself again. But considering she even found her clothes in the closet, it probably was her room. But the living room was way too clean! The shoes she had in her suitcase were all lined up next to her door, all the clothes were washed and hung up to dry, and the suitcase was under her table already!

If she did all of this in her sleep... she probably should stay asleep the entire time. Akari thought to herself. After the short shock, the smell of a shoyu ramen soup filled her nostrils and Akari's eyes lit up!

She finally realized what happened and walked towards her sofa to check. Just before she was about to throw herself at the person lying there, Akari realized that he was asleep with an innocent sleeping face like a baby.

Akari looked around her for a second and moved her sight back to Nagisa and let out a quiet giggle. She then bended over the sofa and gave Nagisa a short kiss on his cheek, "love you." She whispered before hurrying into the bathroom.

Akari felt like her heart was melting from everything she was seeing. She couldn't believe how well Nagisa knew her! He knew every of her smallest habits even in which order she would put her bottles into the cabinet!

With a happy smile, Akari went into the shower...

* * *

Nagisa was laying on the sofa being half asleep. His brain was still trying to remember the situation he was in before he fell asleep.

 _-...I'm at Akari's place! -_

Nagisa suddenly sat up and looked around him while everything came back to him.

 _-right... Akari's still sleeping. -_

Nagisa looked at his watch 13:04 he expected Akari to be awake by now but he guessed he was mistaken. With his head still feeling slightly heavy from just waking up Nagisa went into the kitchen to splash some water over his face.

The chilling feel of the water made Nagisa wake up completely. Now that he thought about it, he probably should wake Akari up or her sleep rhythm was going to be messed up. With his mind made up, Nagisa started to walk towards Akari's bedroom.

But when he was walking past the bathroom, the door suddenly opened and slammed into him.

"Urgh!" Nagisa made a surprised sound while tumbling backwards. His mind went blank from the sudden impact and shock.

"Huh? Nagisa! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" A really familiar voice pulled Nagisa back into reality, Akari was kneeing beside him and looking at him with an apologetic and worried look on her face.

"I'm fine." Nagisa smiled after shaking his head a little. "I didn't know you were awake already." Nagisa said while standing up again.

"I saw that you were asleep when I woke up, so I went ahead and took a shower." Akari explained. "I missed you." Akari said with a sweet smile seeing that Nagisa was fine.

"I missed you too." Nagisa gently took her into his arms, "welcome back." He whispered into her ear before catching her lips with his.

They've been dating for a bit more than half a year now so making out a little wasn't anything special anymore. But they still haven't made the last step yet. This was something Karma just kept teasing Nagisa with.

"You must be hungry." Nagisa said after leaving Akari's lips.

She just kept her arms around Nagisa's waist and nodded.

"You know I have to walk to get you something." Nagisa smiled seeing how Akari was unwilling to let go of him.

"Carry me, I'm still missing my daily dose of Nagisa from the last few days." Akari had to giggle herself before she could even finish her sentence.

"I'm saving up mine for later." Nagisa laughed, gave Akari a kiss on her forehead and lifted her up before he started to walk back into the kitchen with her.

"Just a tiny bowl of soup before the actual ramen like always?" Nagisa asked after putting Akari on a chair.

"Yupe, you know it." Akari smiled while playing with the chopsticks Nagisa gave her, "wait a moment." She suddenly remembered something, "wasn't I inviting you over for lunch? How come you ended up making lunch for me?"

"Well I had the choice of making lunch for both of us, or waiting for you to wake up and make dinner for us." Nagisa laughed while placing a bowl in front of her, "noodles are cooking."

"Hey! Even if I started cooking now it'll still be in time for lunch!" Akari protested while blushing slightly, her inviting Nagisa over and him ending up cooking for her, this happened a bit too often.

"With what ingredients?" Nagisa flung his finger against her forehead, "don't bother Akari, you have enough going on so just let me handle it."

"But..." Akari covered the spot Nagisa hit with both her hands and protested.

"It's not like I have anything better to do." Nagisa smiled, "I'm a student who's finished with his exams for now while you're a rising star having to shoot scenes almost every single day, of course I'm the one who's taking care of you." Nagisa took the seat in front of Akari and placed his hand on her cheek. "I don't want my adorable girlfriend to overwork herself."

"Nagisa..." Akari's eyes got slightly clouded while she leaned her head against his hand. It felt gentle and warm.

Nagisa gave her another kiss before standing up again, "gotta check on the noodles." Nagisa stroke her hair behind her ear before pulling his hand back.

"Mhmm... actually I wanted to ask you something the entire time." Akari suddenly remembered something, "if I remember correctly, you said you're going to come over at 11. But there was no way you did all this in a bit more than an hour." Akari asked being slightly surprised.

"Yeah... about that." the side of Nagisa's mouth twitched a little bit remembering what happened, "I was eating breakfast with my mom and I mentioned that you're getting two weeks off. Next thing I knew I was on the street at 7 o'clock not even being able to finish my breakfast." Nagisa grumbled just by mentioning what happened.

"Oh...ha...hahaha...ahahahaha." Akari was trying her best to keep her laughter in but she failed horribly.

"No kidding! My mother even forced me to come over to your place and clean up a bit while you were gone! Next thing you know she's going to force me to marry you." Nagisa grumbled even more.

"Hey... why do you sound displeased!" Akari suddenly started to protest.

"For being forced to clean up your place?" Nagisa asked being slightly confused.

"No, the next part." Akari puffed out her cheeks showing that she was angry.

"One! For being forced to marry you... well... when I'm going to propose I want to make it something special and not forced and rushed." Nagisa smiled while explaining.

Akari blushed like crazy hearing Nagisa's words. She didn't know if it was on purpose or not, but Nagisa said "when" not "if" meaning that he was actually planning on proposing! "Hmpf... I'll let you off the hook this time." She said while turning her head to the side.

"My apologies, Mylady, will this be sufficient for you to forgive me?" Nagisa asked with a grin on his face while finally giving Akari her bowl of ramen after putting all the ingredients together.

"Apology accepted." Akari took the bowl and started eating still not able to look Nagisa in his eyes. She really wasn't sure if Nagisa meant to let it sound that way, or if he just made a mistake.

"Oh right!" Nagisa got himself a bowl as well, "do you want to go somewhere in these two weeks?" Nagisa asked after taking his seat again.

"Hmm, we could, but not somewhere too far away, I'm a little bit too worn out from all these flights." Akari placed a finger on her chin while thinking. "It'd be nice if we could travel with a cruise of just by car instead."

"Well, we'll have to start looking then." Nagisa had an awkward smile on his face.

"Why is that?" Akari asked him being slightly confused, "you got really good in making ramen by the way."

"Well, it just happens when you're cooking for your girlfriend every second day." Nagisa loved to tease Akari with this, the best part was that she was bothered by this fact herself so it always worked.

"Buh..." Akari only made a weird sound to protest since she was still busy with her soup.

"Thing is... my mom's not letting me home before vacations are over..." Nagisa scratched the back of his head.

"Huh... okay... ... wait what?" It took Akari a few seconds before she understood what Nagisa was telling her.

"Yupe, there you have it. She even packed all my stuff, it's all in the car." Nagisa shrugged with his shoulders saying that it wasn't his fault, "I told you she's going to force me to marry you sooner or later." Nagisa laughed again. His mother just loved Akari way too much, it actually made Nagisa jealous some times.

"... so if we can't leave today you'll have to stay at my place." Akari still had a hard time digesting all the information that were thrown at her.

"Something like that." Nagisa confirmed.

"And I only have one bedroom and one bed..." Akari analyzed the situation even further.

"True... but I can take the couch." Nagisa offered.

"I can let you do that! That's horrible!" Akari said completely not agreeing with Nagisa's idea.

"You know that you just did it yourself today." Nagisa lifted both his brows.

"T-That's different!"

"Fine then... so what's the plan?" Nagisa sighed and asked her.

"We'll try to find a place and leave today!" Akari said with determination.

"What if we don't find anything and can't leave today?" Nagisa asked again. A huge circle and it all came back to the first question.

"..." Akari and Nagisa were just sitting at the table staring at each other not knowing what to do. What they did know was that this was definitely going to be an interesting Christmas vacation.

 **Hello, here I am again. Writing in Internet cafes was a really bad idea. It's an ideal place to play video games and be loud, but when I write, I prefer a quite and relaxed atmosphere where I can just dive into my own world and the Internet cafes in China definitely didn't provide that. And the smell of cigarettes on top of that...(I hate the smell of cigarettes over everything, it makes me choke.)**

 **Well but here's another chapter, this time it's going to be a 2-3 chapter story and this idea was given to me by "BSGaming" who said he wanted a story where Nagisa and Akari went on vacation together.**

 **Please tell me what you think of this chapter and review ;) it really helps me a lot and sometimes even gives me ideas for further chapters. But overall, thank you so much for your support and I'll see you in the next chapter! (or other story since I'll be back in Germany pretty soon :P) ;)**


	5. Christmas Crisis (part 2)

After they had no idea where they should go to, Nagisa started to ask Akari several questions. "Do you want to be somewhere cold or warm?" He asked.

"A bit colder I guess, it's not Christmas without snow." Akari thought for a second and replied.

"Hmm, so snow." Nagisa noted. "Go somewhere popular or rather unknown?" Nagisa asked his next question.

"A bit more popular, not that I don't want to spend Christmas with you alone, but I'd prefer if they would provide the atmosphere for Christmas Eve." Akari answered already imagining how it would be.

"You wanted to travel with a cruise right?" Nagisa asked again just to make sure.

"Well it would be nice, but I don't want to be unreasonable." Akari smiled and answered.

"Well... I do have an idea, but it really depends if the hotels are booked out or not." Nagisa assured her with a gentle smile.

"Really? Where?" Akari seemed pretty excited.

"Hokkaido, it's definitely going to snow there, and it's such a popular place they will definitely have some huge parties on Christmas Eve. Also it is at the sea so we definitely can reach it with a cruise." Nagisa told her already opening his notebook.

"That would be great!" Akari chanted while moving behind Nagisa, hugging his neck and watching the screen with him.

"Let's see if we are lucky..." Nagisa was looking for a cruise that would go there first, bingo! "Hmm, leaving the harbor at 20:30, if we can find a hotel we could technically make it." Nagisa was calculating how much time they had. "We would have to leave in three hours though."

It was 13:40 already when they finished lunch, made the dishes and finally started to look for destinations. The harbor was quite far away so they had to drive for a little bit more than two hours. So in case there was going to be traffic, Nagisa counted in three and a half hours to get there.

"Sounds good, now to the hotels I guess." Akari placed her hand on Nagisa's and moved the mouse. "There." She opened a new tab and started to search.

"Uff... this is bad." Nagisa frowned seeing the results, the entire page was red showing that the hotels were completely booked out!

"Uh! There is one left!" Akari suddenly pointed her finger at the screen and said, "scroll back up! Scroll back up!" She said eagerly.

"Let's see... "Lake Shikotsu Tsuraga Resort... Spa Mizu no Uta Sapporo"... wow..." Nagisa was pretty speechless seeing all the pictures. It looked extremely fancy.

"Hmm, includes breakfast and dinner, each room has its own hot spring, 30000 yen per night. We are going to stay 12 nights there so..." Akari started to do the math.

"360000 yen." Nagisa answered, "it's Christmas after all." Nagisa told Akari.

"So the room would be 180000 for each of us." Akari added, right now it was more about Nagisa than Akari. He had to make sure he had enough left for this trip.

"Ehh... problem." Nagisa lifted his brows after scrolling down a bit more, "this room is still booked till the 19th." Nagisa said while pointing at the date. It was only the 17th.

"Wait so one night in the cruise and then... crap so we technically have no place to stay tomorrow if we do leave today!" Akari realized why Nagisa pointed it out.

"So if we take the same cruise and leave tomorrow... spend the first night on the cruise, check in on the 19th... stay there for 12 days... and travel back on the cruise... oh! We would spend New Year's Eve on the cruise." Nagisa looked at Akari asking her if she had a problem with that.

"Let's only stay for 11 days then, I kinda do want to spend New Year's Eve with you and Hiromi-san." Akari said.

"Alright, so we'll leave tomorrow, leave Hokkaido on the 30th, be back here on the 31st noonish and spend New Year's Eve with mom?" Nagisa asked her again just to confirm. "So the hotel is 165000 for each of us, we have breakfast and dinner included in our hotel except for Christmas Eve where we will head out. And then the cruise... I think it'll be something around 250000 yen. Do you want to do some sightseeing as well?" Nagisa asked her.

"Naa, just want to relax and have some rest. But you know, maybe I could..."

"Akari! We talked about this." Nagisa gently placed his finger on top of her lips, "I agreed that you would buy me things for my birthday and Christmas, but not more Akari." Nagisa pinched her cheek and told her.

"Well for Christmas then?" Akari still didn't give up, she didn't understand why Nagisa was so against the idea of her paying for their trips.

"If you won't give me another present." Nagisa said.

"Fine..." Akari grumbled, she still wanted to give him a present on Christmas Eve.

Nagisa definitely wasn't poor or anything, but compared to Akari, he was still miles away. While Akari had the money, she didn't really spend a lot on herself, the fact that she was still living in her old apartment showed this already.

But she loved to spend money with or for Nagisa and this made Nagisa feel bad since he couldn't do anything for her in return! He knew that Akari didn't mind but it still felt wrong to him that Akari was paying for almost everything they did together.

So Nagisa came up with the rule that Akari wasn't allowed to pay or buy things for him except for special occasions like his birthday or Christmas. And look how that ended! She bought him a car! And now she was still upset that Nagisa made this rule!

He still remembered how they got into their hugest fight they ever had when something slipped out of Nagisa's mouth while they were discussing about the exact same matter and the message he tried to deliver completely got out of context.

In the heat of the discussion he had said something like "I don't want your money." Only wanting to say that he didn't wanted Akari to spend money on him without any reason anymore, but Akari had completely misunderstood him. And to be fair, his choice of words had been terrible and hurtful.

That time Akari ran away crying not being able to believe what he just said and was so upset that she spend an entire week completely ignoring and avoiding him. And it took Nagisa so much time and effort to make her forgive him again.

He really didn't want this to happen again just because he lost his temper and said something he didn't mean at all. "Once I start to work we'll get rid of this rule, deal?" Nagisa took Akari's hand and said.

"No going back!" Akari clearly still wasn't satisfied with the result, but she knew that this was all Nagisa was willing to accept.

"Thank you Akari." Nagisa smiled and gave Akari a kiss on her cheek, "so we're taking this room? Don't want someone else to book it before we do." Nagisa asked her.

"Mhmm." Akari nodded. "No wait! What about today?!" She said as she jumped up from her chair. They were so focused on their trip they completely forgot that they actually had to leave today!

"Oh... I already placed the order..." Nagisa looked at his screen dumbfounded.

"..." Akari just blinked with her eyes having no idea what was going on anymore.

"Well... I mean... it's just one night so I can just stay on the cou..." Nagisa tried to take the couch again.

"No way!" Akari puffed out her cheeks while pulling on Nagisa's ears, "if we have to do this I'll sleep on the couch, you'll sleep in my bed!"

"Akari you know that this won't happen..." Nagisa looked at her while shaking his head, there was no way he would sleep in her bed while letting her sleep on the couch.

"L-Like you said.. it's just one night... so... you can..." Akari was saying something but got so quiet in the end that Nagisa couldn't understand her anymore.

"Hmm? I couldn't understand you Akari." Nagisa asked her.

"Well... we could both sleep in the bed..." Akari's blushed like crazy while still speaking so quietly that Nagisa had a really hard time to understand her.

"But you only have one... EHHH?!" Nagisa finally understood what Akari was trying to say. "Wait no! I mean... ehh..." he started to stutter not knowing himself what he was saying.

"I-It's going to be fine! My bed is pretty big and I'll just give you another blanket!" Akari said extra pound trying to convince both Nagisa and herself.

"O-Okay." Nagisa nodded with his mouth slightly open, it wasn't that he didn't want to share a bed with Akari, but it happened a little but too random and sudden.

"R-Right! I should start packing, we might not have much time tomorrow!" Akari said obviously trying to change the topic.

"True, I'll help you." Nagisa nodded and accompanied her into her bedroom.

Akari had an insanely huge closet in Nagisa's eyes, but that was probably just standard for a celebrity. But even then, it took them quite a while to sort out all the clothes. Since Akari didn't really ordered her clothes by any specific order.

"We don't have to bring too much, they do offer washing service in the hotel." Nagisa reminded Akari.

"I know, but I'm still thinking what I should bring with me." Akari scanned all the clothes scattered on her bed with a troubled look.

"Just remember to bring something that will keep you warm, it's going to be cold there." Nagisa smiled as he picked out a thick woolen pullover.

"But that's what I got you for." Akari said and started to giggle.

"I'll try my best." Nagisa replied with a gentle smile and put his arms around her, "but you can still make my job a little bit easier."

"I could." Akari showed Nagisa a teasing smile but was still taking out her coat, pullovers, sweaters, some leggings and thick socks.

* * *

After packing Akari's suitcase, they went on and drove to the nearest supermarket to get some snacks. When they got back they realized that it was already time for dinner and since Akari had nothing at home, and all the ingredients Nagisa bought were used up, they decided to go out for dinner.

They went to a huge mall and since they were already there, Nagisa said he wanted to watch Akari's latest movie as well. Technically Akari could get Nagisa a ticket for every premiere of her movies, but both Nagisa and Akari didn't want to make be in the mess of "Shiota Haruna" having a boyfriend.

When this went public, they won't have any freedom or privacy anymore since it was certain that people would start stalking Akari to get some gossip.

This was also the reason Akari was wearing a baseball cap to hide her hair and a huge pair of sunglasses every time they went out.

"How was it?" Akari asked Nagisa while they were standing in front of a red light.

"You did great..." despite what he was saying he didn't seem very happy.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" Akari was slightly confused and worried, Nagisa was kind of silent ever since they got out of the cinema.

"No no, I'm fine." Nagisa gave Akari a gentle smile but it seemed a little bit forced. Just then the light turned green again and Nagisa started driving.

Meanwhile Akari was thinking through everything that had happened in the cinema trying to find out why Nagisa was behaving like this. They went into the cinema, got themselves some popcorn and drinks, took the seats in the last row and had quite a good time if you would ask Akari.

Though Nagisa's body was slightly twitching everytime Akari was... "Hahaha." Akari started laughing finally understanding why Nagisa was behaving so oddly. "Really Nagisa? Don't tell me you're jealous because of the movie."

"..." Nagisa just let out a slight grunt not replying to Akari's question. The movie they were watching was a romance movie and Nagisa felt uncomfortable seeing Akari being all lovey-dovey with another person.

"Aww, Comon Nagisa you know that it's just an act." Akari couldn't put her finger on what she was feeling, while she was happy that Nagisa felt that way, she was also slightly troubled since this would also mean that every time she played in a romance movie Nagisa would feel bad.

"I know... still doesn't mean I have to like it..." Nagisa was still in a bad mood after they arrived at Akari's place.

"Idiot." Akari let out a silent laughter before leaning over to the drivers seat and wrapping her arms around Nagisa's neck while pressing her lips against his.

"Hmm?" After a short confusion, Nagisa also kissed her back while lifting her up from the passenger seat and letting her sit on his lap.

"Happy?" Akari asked him with a sweet smile on her face after her lips left his.

"Hmm, no, not yet, I'm still slightly upset." Nagisa answered with a grin on his face obviously lying and caught Akari's lips again before she could say anything.

"You know... if you really don't like it, I can stop taking offers where I'll be in scenes like that." 15 minutes later Akari said to Nagisa still being in the car and comepletly leaning against Nagisa.

"... no, don't. I'll get used to it." Nagisa gently shook his head and replied, "but the scenes from today were pretty much all I can take, this might be a little bit selfish, but please don't act in anything that will go even further than that." Nagisa said.

"Mhmm, I promise." Akari smiled and gave Nagisa another short kiss on his cheek, "we should head up, it's getting late."

"Yeah." Nagisa nodded and opened the door, but even then, Akari was basically hanging on Nagisa neck when they were driving up with the elevator.

But things soon got awkward again, when they got ready for bed, they remembered again, that they were going to share a bed.

"Uhh, Akari I really think I should take the couch." Nagisa said while looking at Akari's bed. True it was bigger than a usual single bed, but still a little bit too small for two people to sleep on it without having body contact.

"We talked about this Nagisa, either I'm on the couch or we're sharing." Akari said being really determined.

"Don't be like that Akari, I really don't mind sleeping on the couch." Nagisa had an headache, there was no way he would let Akari sleep on the couch while he was in her bed.

"But I do! I'm taking the couch! I did it yesterday already!" Akari wasn't backing down either.

"... that's it, we're sharing!" Nagisa took a deep breath and said.

"Alright, I'll get my stuff to the couch... wait huh?" Akari was already carrying her blanket and pillow in her arms.

"We're sharing, I'm not going to let you sleep on the couch and obviously you're not letting me either." Nagisa let out a long sigh after saying it again.

"... s-sure." Akari's face was turning bright red and Nagisa was pretty sure that his face wasn't any better.

It was 2 in the morning both Nagisa and Akari were still laying on their half of the bed like wood planks being totally stiff and barely moving at all. Half because they actually separated the bed with a wall of pillows. They even tried to breath more quietly.

"N-Nagisa?" Akari whispered, "are you still awake?"

"Y-Yeah, what is it?" Nagisa stuttered a bit.

"D-Don't you think this wall m-makes things even worse?" Akari asked while looking at the pillow wall, it was true that this was the easiest way to separate the bed, but just the idea that Nagisa was on the other side that she couldn't see made her even more nervous.

"S-So... do you want to remove it?" Nagisa asked her still being unsure.

"W-What!? No!" Akari squeaked out loud as she suddenly sat up, "I don't know..." she laid down again and mumbled.

"Want to hold hands?" Nagisa didn't know why, but seeing Akari like this somehow made him less nervous. He squeezed his hands through the pillow wall and reach to the other side.

"Mhmm." Akari hummed really quietly and placed her hand in Nagisa's. Nagisa's hand was big and warm. She never really paid a lot of attention to it in the past, but holding his hand now made her feel at ease.

"Try to get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow." Nagisa said with a gentle voice and slightly squeezed Akari's hand. Her hand was really soft but also a little bit colder than usual, "are you cold?" Nagisa couldn't help but to ask her.

"Just a little bit." Akari smiled while pulling Nagisa's hand closer to her face leaning her forehead against it. Even her face was a little bit cold.

"Actually you know what?" Nagisa said after thinking for a few seconds.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Screw the wall." Nagisa said while pushing all the pillows between them away and threw them on the floor before pulling Akari into his arms.

"Ehh?! W-What are you?" Akari squeaked while keeping her eyes closed as hard as she could, but nothing happened afterwards, "N-Nagisa?" Akari asked with a slightly scared voice as if she was poking a sleeping beast with a stick to make sure it was asleep. But she couldn't lie, it felt really nice laying in Nagisa's arms like this.

"I'll keep you warm when you're cold, that's my job remember?" Nagisa gently whispered into her ear while slightly tightening his arms.

"B-But..." Akari tried to bring an argument but couldn't find any.

"I-It's fine, we've done more things than just hugging each other while we're sleeping." Nagisa said, but the fact that he was stuttering a bit showed that he wasn't as sure as he sounded.

"I know, but..." Akari didn't even know herself why she was so against it, Nagisa's embrace felt really nice, but just this thought made her even more embarrassed.

"No buts Akari, have a good night." Nagisa whispered into her ear before kissing it, "I want a healthy Akari for Christmas Eve, not a Akari who caught a cold."

"...good night." Akari said so quietly that Nagisa barely heard it even though it was completely silent in the room.

Just a few minutes later, Akari was soundly asleep in Nagisa's arms leaning her head against his chest with a peaceful smile on her, while Nagisa had his head buried in Akari's hair while holding her really close to him.

 **Not sure about this chapter myself, somehow I feel like I knew what I was doing, but at the same time, :P this was written by the "not-being-able-to-sleep-in-the-plane" me on my phone. So yeah :P if you guys think this chapter was poorly written please do tell me in the reviews, I'm going to remove this chapter and rewrite it again then. I always fail in judging my own work so yeah :).**

 **But still, if you guys dislike this chapter don't hold back, I'm totally fine with rewriting it if it's bad.**

 **Also I'm going to leave the trip for later since I'll be going back to working on Last Assassination ;) hope you don't mind.**

 **Anyways, thank you for your support and I'll see you in the next (or this) chapter ;)**


	6. Christmas Crisis (part 3)

It was a torture for Nagisa that he woke up earlier than Akari. He couldn't really help it, it was a wonder that he only woke up at 10 o'clock if you consider that he was used to waking up at 6 every single morning.

Why was it a torture for him you ask? Ever since he woke up Akari was clinging on to him as if he was her favorite teddy bear, Nagisa really wanted to get up but that was also a no go since Akari had placed her leg on his as well.

She was sleeping so peacefully that Nagisa didn't want to wake her up but that also meant that he had to endure everything she was doing. The fact that a certain body part was doing its usual thing like every other morning wasn't helping at all!

 _\- Don't panic Nagisa, she's been your girlfriend for long enough now! You've been holding her while she was sleeping! So what if SHE is holding you now while she's sleeping? It's basically the same right?! Just relax! -_

It didn't work... Nagisa's entire body was stiff as a brick and the first sweat drop running down his forehead was tickling him. His right arm was getting numb from Akari using it as a pillow as well.

Nagisa sighed silently, he just couldn't bring himself to wake her up. Even if it's already 10 in the morning! But Akari just came back from a trip and he knew how worn out she had been the day before!

While Nagisa was occupied with his inner struggle, asleep Akari suddenly nuzzled herself even closer to Nagisa, her head was now laying under his armpit and leaning against his chest. It was only understandable since his arm had become less comfortable being tensed up the entire time.

Nagisa let out a relieved sigh, at least his arm was somewhat free now. He didn't know how much longer he could've put up with a numb arm.

A gentle smile came onto Nagisa's face as he looked at Akari's sleeping face. She had matured into a stunning woman in the 4 years they've been apart without a doubt, but when she was asleep, Nagisa could still see the slightly tomboyish girl with the green pigtails in her innocent face.

As if she had noticed Nagisa's gaze, Akari's head slightly shifted and then let out a cute moan while she acted like she was chewing on something.

 _\- Probably dreaming about pudding again. –_

The smile on Nagisa's face got uncontrollably wider as he carefully poked her cheek with his finger, only to get an annoyed moan from Akari as an answer. Nagisa let out a silent chuckle. To him, Akari was more than everything he could've asked for, beautiful, sweet, cute, gentle and sometimes just the right amount of cunning- and clumsiness to add to her charms.

To top everything off, it was as if she had control over every single strong point of hers. Sometimes she could give him a look that would leave him completely speechless and stunned for a few minutes, sometimes she could make him feel this indescribable warmth inside him just by being close to him. But the moment she was at her cutest was without a doubt when she was sleeping.

Slightly messy hair, adorable innocent face, curled together like a little kitten and making the most entertaining reactions when he poked her. She was absolutely adorable like this. But in the past, Nagisa had only done this while kneeling beside her or sitting on the edge of her bed. This was the first time he did this with her quite literally laying on him! And it was slightly embarrassing.

"Hmm…" Akari's eyebrows started to tremble as her eyes slowly opened themselves revealing her beautiful amber eyes.

 _\- Her I-just-woke-up face works fantastically with her messy hair as well! –_

Nagisa secretly notes as he greeted his girlfriend, "Morning, sleepy head." Nagisa smiled as he gently wiped her hair behind her ear.

"Hmm… what time is it, Nagisa?" Akari asked still half asleep while cuddling herself even closer to Nagisa.

"It's 10:25." Nagisa told her, "and ehh… can you please let me get up? I really need the toilet." Nagisa asked awkwardly while scratching the back of his head with his free arm.

"Hmm? What are you talking…" Akari's face quickly lit up upon realizing their current position and she quickly pushed herself away from Nagisa as she hid herself under her blanket, "I'm sowwy!" Her voice came from under the blanket.

"It's alright." Nagisa somehow loosened up seeing Akari like this, "it was the first time I could watch you're sleeping face from this close." Nagisa said before quickly getting up and rushing out of the door and towards the toilet.

"Meanie…" Akari muttered after Nagisa had entered the toilet while sticking her head out of her blanket again. But she had to admit that she slept incredibly well. She always slept well when Nagisa was near her, even if he was only holding her hand or if she was leaning against his shoulder.

Shaking the thought out of her head with a light blush on her face, Akari stood up and opened the curtains of her window. It was another beautiful day! A sunny day and it was lightly snowing, though not strong enough for it to stay on the ground. A pity really, but thankfully they would be in Hokkaido the next day and there was more than enough snow over there.

With this thought, Akari made her bed, opened the windows to let some fresh air in and walked into the living room. The curtains in the living room were already opened. Akari could hear the shower from her bathroom so she went ahead and sat down on her couch.

They were going to head out for both breakfast and lunch. Akari's fridge was still empty from her trip before and they decided to let it stay this way. They had about roughly 6 and a half more hours until they had to leave. Their bags were already packed so there wasn't much to worry about.

* * *

"Oh, you're already up?" Nagisa wondered as he walked out of the bathroom, "Did you sleep well?" Nagisa asked while sitting down next to Akari. His hair was still a little wet and it slightly resembled his old hairstyle.

"I haven't slept this well for some time." Akari blushed a little while saying that. "You know… not being anywhere close to you and all."

"You know… I was thinking in the shower." Nagisa stuttered a bit while his sight floated towards the ceiling, "Maybe we should start getting used to this." A faint blush got onto his face while he said in all seriousness and gulped.

"… Mhmm." Akari answered while nodding slightly, "I'm going to shower!" and escaped as fast as she could.

"Akari wait!" Nagisa called her when she was already entering the bathroom.

"W-what?" Akari stood behind the door only leaving a small gap open.

"… You didn't take any cloth to change into with you." Nagisa reminded her with a blush on his face. The door to the bathroom opened after a few seconds and Akari came back out. She didn't look at or talk to Nagisa and just walked straight into her room with her face as red as a tomato, came back out with a set of cloth to change into, walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her as fast as she could.

Nagisa's heart was racing like crazy! He only returned to his senses until the sound of Akari being in the shower woke him up again. Nagisa blinked a few times. If he understood that correctly, Akari just agreed with his suggestion!

Nagisa couldn't put his finger on how he was feeling at that moment, was he happy? Nervous? Maybe both? Proud of himself? Confused? Actually, confused was probably the most accurate one.

If he was confused, then why did he ask? Nagisa didn't know himself, it sort of just slipped out of his mouth so when Akari agreed, he was possibly even more shocked than she was! But there was no way he was going to tell her that he only asked on accident after she had agreed! He was just going to pretend like he had meant to ask that!

While Akari was in the bathroom, Nagisa took his time and took down Akari's clothes that he had hung up to dry the day before and folded and sorted them. It was only then that he realized how much of a strange couple they were.

Most couples, at least the ones he knew back in America, didn't have any issues with physical contact. They wouldn't mind sleeping in one bed only a few weeks into the relationship.

And then there was them! Dating for more than half a year already and still not being used to sleeping while touching each other. But then there was also Karma who told them that they sometimes acted like a long-married couple.

For example, Akari was perfectly fine with Nagisa washing and sorting her clothes, including her underwear. And Nagisa was perfectly fine with Akari meddling around with his computer or phone. It never crossed their mind that there was something wrong with this.

Akari knew that Nagisa wouldn't do anything weird or inappropriate with her clothes and Nagisa didn't mind Akari reading his messages since he didn't have anything to hide from her.

Nagisa never really understood that, if you did something wrong just tell her! If she really loves you she'd accept it. Hiding them from your girlfriend would only make things worse if she eventually found out, so what was the point? Of course Nagisa also kept some secrets from Akari as well, but they never involve her.

* * *

As soon as Akari was done, they made went down to grab some breakfast. Since they had a lot of time to spend before they had to head out, Akari suggested that they could walk instead of using the car.

They went to a food street and just strolled around while grabbing some small bites whenever they saw something they liked. Akari had dyed her hair green again. It had sort of become her thing whenever they went out for longer than 1 day.

"Hah… I'm full, can't eat anything anymore." Akari sighed happily and let herself drop onto a bench on the side of the street.

"Really? Hmm… that's too bad, I think they opened a dessert store here while you were gone." Nagisa muttered while biting a dango from his stick. He had developed quite a sweet tooth in the 6 months he was with Akari, he never really was into sweet things before. Actually, he was pretty sure that there was a time where he had disliked anything too sweet. That had changed ever since he got into Class 3-E where he had started to hang out with a girl who hung around dessert stores the entire time.

"Whaaaaat?" Akari suddenly jumped back up from the bench, the exhaustion from before nowhere to be seen, "How come you didn't tell me the entire time! Now I can't claim to have visited every single dessert store on this street anymore!" Akari pouted and protested. She took quite some pride in that.

"Haha… sorry, I only found out because a college friend showed me." Nagisa chuckled as he apologized, "The store is quite nice actually."

"College friend?" Nagisa was quite surprised that Akari didn't urge him to get up as soon as he had finished but asked him instead. To be fair, there aren't many boys interested in dessert stores.

"Hmm? Yeah, we have the same classes she's a sweets maniac just like you, maybe I could introduce…." Nagisa blinked a few times tilting his head a little, Akari's reaction was a little… off, "What's wrong?"

"You went to a dessert store with a female friend? Just the two of you?" Akari was pouting like crazy now. For her, going to dessert stores together was always their special thing. She was extremely happy and proud that she managed to get Nagisa interested in sweets and desserts after all.

"Huh? No way!" Nagisa started laughing as soon as he understood what message Akari was trying to bring over, "Of course it wasn't just the two of us, silly! I invited a bunch of other people, so we came as a group." Nagisa explained but was secretly smirking. It was really rare for Akari to get jealous over something.

"Oh, ok… no wait… YOU invited a bunch of people?" Akari raised an eyebrow noticing the way Nagisa phrased his sentence, "so she only invited you?"

"Ehh…" Nagisa frowned a little trying to remember everyone that had been there… and yes, the group only consisted of people he invited, him and his friend. It was as if something clicked in Nagisa's brain, "Ah… crap…" Nagisa sighed realizing what was going on.

"You're still as dense as a rock huh?" Akari sighed as well seeing Nagisa's reaction, "But didn't you say that you told them that you're in a relationship?" Akari felt a little bit hurt by that.

"Of course I did! It's just that they're starting to think that I'm making that up." Nagisa scratched the back of his head, "You know, a lot of them have asked me to introduce you to them, but you're always so busy, and when you have time I want to spend time with you alone … so…"

Seeing Nagisa like this made Akari feel a little bit guilty. She knew that she wasn't the easiest girl to be in a relationship with after all. She was away fairly often and even if she was here, she barely had time to spend with Nagisa. "I'm sorry… that wasn't fair of me." Akari sighed in self-mockery, talk about selfish, while she was rarely there for him, even if it wasn't her fault, she wanted him to only be there for her.

"Don't be." Nagisa grinned while flicking his finger at Akari's forehead, "I'm glad that you get jealous because of me." Nagisa chuckled at his own words.

"Well… I would get jealous more often if you actually did something to make me jealous." Akari pouted while holding her forehead. Without a doubt, Nagisa was a great boyfriend, and she knew perfectly that there was no way that Nagisa would ever cheat on her. But hearing Nagisa doing her favorite thing with another girl still made her feel uncomfortable, "That was not an encouragement by the way…"

"I would be an idiot to let you walk out of my life." Nagisa just smiled and shook his head, he actually didn't mind Akari being a bit more possessive, "Do I look like an idiot to you?" He asked to cheer her up.

"Well…"

"Actually, don't answer that…" Nagisa stopped her as soon as he saw that little bit of mischief flickering in her eyes while holding the bridge of his nose, causing Akari to chime out of amusement.

"Sometimes you know me so well that it's getting boring." Akari gave her best to prevent herself from laughing.

"So I'm dense, an idiot and now apparently boring as well." Nagisa listed while hugging Akari from behind and burying his face in her hair, "Then you must be fairly dumb as well since you chose to be my girlfriend." Nagisa concluded.

"I don't think boyfriends normally call their girlfriends dumb," Akari questioned while leaning into Nagisa's embrace.

"Oh please, that's just how it works in movies. I know enough guys from my class that call their girlfriend "bitch or slut" as a sign of affection." Nagisa rolled his eyes. "Quite honestly it still feels really rude to me and I don't really get why some girls are fine with that." He said before taking Akari's hand and walking towards the new dessert store.

"That IS really rude." Akari agreed with Nagisa, "I get it when girls call each other "bitch" in a friendly way, but I don't think you're supposed to do that as a boyfriend!" Akari shook her head in disapproval.

"See? Calling your girlfriend dumb is harmless in comparison." Nagisa didn't know why, but he was always able to lift Akari's mood by messing around and acting a bit foolish. She always enjoyed these rather meaningless discussions.

"It's still not nice." Akari insisted with a cheeky smile.

"See it as my way of saying that you're adorably clumsy." Nagisa offered.

"I'm NOT clumsy." God she hated it when Nagisa called her that. "True, I'm not as organized as you and don't plan as far ahead as you do, but YOU'RE the abnormality here!"

"I don't think I'm doing anything special." Nagisa wondered while raising an eyebrow.

"Nagisa, when you get too serious you plan things down to a minute!" Akari reminded him, "And you usually keep the schedule!"

"I'm positive quite a lot of people do that." Nagisa countered.

"Maybe, but I've never seen anyone spending half an hour planning ahead on how to eat a bento." Akari reminded him.

"THAT doesn't count!" Nagisa face suddenly lit up a little, "That was the bento you made me in exchange for your sleep!" Nagisa complained while holding the door for Akari, there weren't many people in the store, it was still rather unknown.

"It wasn't that big of a deal." Akari stubbornly denied before finding a seat and sitting down. "You're being overdramatic here! You actually never told me how all that happened." Akari suddenly remembered.

"Well you passed out the second you could sit down when you arrived and slept for what felt like the rest of the day." Nagisa pointed out as they ordered a strawberry and a vanilla pudding.

"Well, you can tell me now." Akari suggested, "I'm actually pretty curious what you were doing out of town."

"Blah… it was just that stupid science tournament for college students." Nagisa rolled his eyes, "and since my exams were under the top 10 I was chosen as one of the candidates." Nagisa started to explain.

"Huh, that's neat." Akari looked at Nagisa slightly confused, "You sound rather annoyed."

"Well yeah, it was a rather small tournament and terribly organized!" Nagisa grunted just from remembering, "There was a rule that a participating wasn't allowed to leave the building until the competition was over, which was fine. But they didn't offer lunch, so everyone had to bring their own meal! And they didn't cover the costs to get there!"

"Really? What was the reward if you won?" Akari frowned a little, rather than poorly organized it simply sounded like the people who organized the tournament were cheapskates.

"A certificate that you participated." Nagisa grunted, "And a T-shirt only for the first three places."

"What?!" Akari asked in disbelieve, "That sounds like competitions we had back in grade school!"

"You tell me! Well back to the story, since we had to bring our own lunch, my mother offered to make me a bento, but she forgot to put it in my bag and I only noticed when I was already on the highway." Nagisa sighed, "And then you called me to tell me that you just came back from a whole night of shooting when I was already there."

"Ahh, right! Now I remember! You told me that you were stuck in a neighboring town without lunch and you weren't allowed to go buy anything." Akari said.

"Yeah… and I really didn't expect you to do that." Nagisa sighed with a mixed feeling of happiness and concern.

"Well I had nothing else to do and you cook for me the entire time." Akari just smiled and replied. "Just thought I'd repay the favor once in a while."

"You made me a bento first thing after pulling an all-nighter at work and delivered it to the next town before lunch Akari! By train!" Nagisa tried to convince her how insane it actually was. "You were so tired you fell asleep the second I made you sit down."

"Well, what happened to the tournament?" Akari asked, "Since the next thing I remember was waking up in your mom's car while you were trying to figure out how to eat your bento." She smirked teasingly.

"I got disqualified for leaving the building." Nagisa shrugged and said nonchalantly.

"What?!" Akari's eyes widened, "Why!?"

"I had no choice, what do you think would've happened if I just went back in and people start to realize that Shiota Haruna was sitting in the hall and dozing off on a couch." Nagisa smiled back, "And you were definitely too tired for that mess, so I had to bring you to my car."

"What was the point of me making and bringing you the bento then?" Akari asked feeling she had done something completely pointless.

"You made me reeeally happy." Nagisa gently smiled at her and said in a soft voice, "If I had a ring back then I probably would've proposed when I saw you at the entrance." Nagisa muttered to himself quietly.

Akari's face lit up but she managed to quickly calm down and pretended like she didn't hear him, "Well, guess it was worth it then." Akari showed Nagisa a sweet smile.

"No it wasn't Akari, it made me happy but don't do that again." Nagisa shook his head, "I can handle missing a meal, but you went through all the stress with over 30 hours without sleep, that's something you're not supposed to do!"

After they've finished their dessert they took a short in a park nearby before realizing that they should head back to Akari's apartment and prepare to leave for the port.

After they've arrived they quickly checked if they had closed all the curtain and turned off the heating in all her rooms. After making sure that everything was taken care of, they finally packed their things into Nagisa's car and took their seats, "Ready to leave Akari?" Nagisa asked her with an excited smile.

"Yeah!" She answered with a childish and adorable smile while fastening her seatbelt, "This is going to be great!" She felt like a little child going on her first field trip.

 **This… is getting longer than I've expected :/. I was thinking of maybe 3-4 chapters, but I guess "Christmas Crisis" will turn into a short series :S I mean… the departure took 3 freaking chapters. I'm just super bad with planning ahead how many chapters I need since I get carried away way too often =.=.**

 **Well, how do you like this chapter? Did I overdo the fluff again? If you think that I'm adding too many scenes apart from the main plot please tell me, I'll try to tone them down a bit.**

 **Just thought that it was about time I updated this story again, now back to working on "Last Assassination"! :P**

 **Anyway, thank you so much for your support, please review and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
